This is a Non-Provisional of U.S. application No. 60/589,487, filed Jul. 20, 2004.
The instant invention is a fin mounting system for fins primarily on surfboards or other aquatic devices and is classified in Class 441, Subclass 79 which is an indent of Subclass 65. The fin itself is not a part of the invention.
1. Field of the Invention
“Class 441 BUOYS, RAFTS, AND AQUATIC DEVICES: This class includes structure and attachments peculiar to mooring buoys, marker buoys, container buoys and other buoys; structure and attachment peculiar to rafts, and from analogy, to rafting and guiding of floating logs and similar material; water rescue apparatus; and other aquatic devices.
Water rescue apparatus include devices maneuvered on or over the water surface by one person in order to rescue another person, passenger enclosing devices which are not buoys, rafts or boats and garment or other type of buoyant members, commonly known as personal flotation devices which support a user in the water.
Aquatic devices include swimming aids to cause faster or farther propulsion through the water by the user's own swimming strokes, buoyant or non-buoyant devices which support a user and which are caused by external means to roll, skim, glide over or through the water, buoyant underwater viewing devices, and other miscellaneous buoyant support devices.
Subclass 65 WATER SKIMMING OR WALKING DEVICES: This subclass is indented under Class 441. Device constructed so as to permit walking, gliding, or planing on the surface of a body of water while sustaining a user substantially out of contact with the water.”
Subclass 79 Having stabilizing surface: This subclass is indented under Subclass 65. Device including a means, such as a keel, fin, etc. which tend to steady the water skimming or walking device.”
2. Description of the Related Art
Morey '471—This system provides for a removable center fin. It is not being used today. The instant invention does provide for a fin to be removed but not in this way.
Morey '099—This is another system that provides for a removable center fin. It is not being used today. The instant invention does provide for a fin to be removed but not in this way.
Pope et al '681—This a system that provides for a removable center fin and allows forward and backward adjustment of the fin. The instant invention provides for both removability and forward and back adjustment but not in this way.
Johnson '663—This is another system that provides for a removable center fin and allows forward and backward adjustment of the fin. The instant invention provides for both removability and forward and back adjustment of the fin but not in this way.
Mizell '703—This system provides for a box or receptacle and removable fin. It is installed with a two part router guide. It does not allow for forward and back adjustment. It does not allow for change in fin angle other than with an angled fin, and is complicated to install.
Shafer et al '514—This is a system that provides for a removable center fin. It is not being used today. The instant invention does provide for a fin to be removed but not in this way.
Leva '492—This is a system that provides for a removable center fin. It is not being used today. The instant invention does provide for a fin to be removed but not in this way.
Ross '347—These systems provide for a box or receptacle and removable fin. It is installed with a two part router guide. It does not allow for forward and back adjustment. It does not allow for change in fin angle other than with an angled fin, and is complicated to install.
Lobe '745—This is the center fin box that is used today. It is made by a number of different manufacturers and other than providing for a fin to be removed, and forward and back adjustment it is not similar to the instant invention.
Molnar et al '096—This is a sailboard system that uses opposing conical shapes to secure the fin. It is a removable fin system and does allow for forward and back adjustment.
Tuttle '553—This is a sailboard system that uses opposing conical shapes to secure the fin. It is a removable system and does allow for forward and back adjustment.
Whitty '081—This is the most popular system out there today. It allows for removable fins and uses a grub screw in direct contact with the fins for securing the fins.
Instant Invention Improvements on Other Fin Box Systems    Only an inexpensive panel router, router bit, and installation guide is needed compared with conventional, pricey, complicated, proprietary installation kits.    The installation guide provides four functions: alignment mechanism, router template, receptacle holder, and resin dam. This saves time because only one setup is needed for all four functions.    The instant invention goes in the board flush with the deck surface. No clay, measuring, or guessing. The angle of the fin is decided by the insert purchased with the box. The fin angle can be changed by using a different insert.    The installation guide is very inexpensive so shops can have multiple set-ups and easy replacement.    The instant invention is designed to work with a lot of different fins from a variety of manufacturers. It will accommodate the widest variety of fins of any box including custom fiberglass, carbon, foam-filled, or any fin with a solid or tabbed base.    The instant invention is made to accommodate a better fin design: a fin with a solid base instead of tabs. This means that the fin flex will be from the fin design not the tabs, the custom fin manufacturers can produce them more efficiently and at less cost, and the consumer can have a wider selection of fin options. Consumers can still use their old fins or buy new ones.    Surfboard manufacturers will no longer have to buy fins to sell with their boards. They can simply put the instant invention in the board and allow the surf shop retailers to sell fins through the retail shop.    Custom fins to go with new boards will be an easy option. Logo fins with manufacturer's, sponsor's, shop's or any marketing logo will be easy to screen onto fins for use in the instant invention. No longer must the consumer use only the fins of the manufacturer of the box.